


High Wired

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol knows how to fix Therese’s exhaustion from work.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	High Wired

Carol watched Therese wave goodbye to a coworker outside the New York Times building as she sat inside the Packard. He left in the opposite direction, pulling a fedora hat over his head. Smiling at the young woman through the car window, Carol felt Therese climb in, moving around to put her cardigan and bag in the backseat. 

“Hello,” Carol greeted.

Therese had pulled the door shut before clipping herself in the passenger seat. She rolled down the window for some air. 

“I thought about having some Mexican for dinner.” Carol said, pulling themselves out from the curb. “Are you in the mood for beans, or rice?”

“Rice.” Therese looked out the window, watching the city move before her with pedestrians walking on sidewalks, shopkeepers sweeping their floor mats, old men playing a game of chess, and children skipping rope. 

The apartment felt hot even with all the windows left open. Therese dropped her belongings on the kitchen table and started making her way out with Carol graciously stepping in front of her to block the doorframe. 

“Hey there. Am I going to get a kiss from you anytime soon?”

Therese stepped forward and kissed her before standing still, letting Carol embrace her. They held onto each other with comfort and care. Therese closed her eyes briefly once Carol began slipping her hand inside the collar of the young woman’s blouse, cupping her breast.

“Work drains me,” Therese sighed. 

“Let’s go fix that,” Carol whispered.

They had soon undressed themselves in the bedroom with Carol kneeling over the foot of the bed; trailing small kisses along Therese’s soft belly. Her teeth soon clamped and pulled the lacy waistband of the young woman’s panties. 

Therese childishly pinned her kneecaps together between Carol’s golden curls where both ears were sticking out underneath. She closed her eyes shut; sliding her hands over the base of Carol’s neck, further up with her fingers raking through her hair. She felt a wetness below not sure if it was Carol’s mouth working its way through the silk material she wore, or herself, creaming.

Carol held Therese upright on the mattress as she rides between her wide, long legs, feeling layers of their skin rubbing with burning, breathtaking sensation. Carol soon felt herself spilling, causing to hiss out like a snake with Therese thrusting harder on top of her, digging into the flesh of the older woman’s bare shoulders. 

Minutes later, they lay naked with their arms and legs, entangled on the embroidered comforter. They breath heavily against each other, high wired and hot with their hearts pounding fast inside their chests. Carol encloses one arm around Therese’s waist, blinking down at her, before kissing her above the brow. 

“I love you,” She murmured.

“I love you, too.” Therese noses her into her cheek pressing her lips into Carol’s.


End file.
